Talk:Prerelease GoldenEye
Shall we do pre-release objects and guards too? Scorpion123 01:53, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I'd like to have an article about them at some point. I was thinking of dividing this article into three sections, a page with changes that applied to all stages (things like the old AK47 model, every guard using Chris Dolan's head, etc.), then the individual stage pages, and a page with all of the other unused stuff. Some sections already have this information listed (unused gadgets in the gadget section, for example), but it'll be nice to have links to it all in one place. Dragonsbrethren 03:15, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good idea. There's a couple of character bodies that are only available in multiplayer, as well as the extra three civilians that aren't accessible normally. I don't think any pre-release shots exist of any of them in a mission, though. It's fairly obvious that the civilians were meant for the Streets, while the St. Petersburg Guard had to have been atleast considered for one of the Mission 6 stages. Everything known or proven could be listed, anyway. Unfortunatly, some others are either just feelings or educated guesses. It doesn't hurt to list those, so long as we keep them as speculations. Wreck @ 10:28am - January 20th, 2009 :::Yeah, I don't mind having a little speculation, as long as its based on reason and not completely off the wall. A good example is the red semi in Depot, the trailer is there, that means the truck probably would've been too, even if there isn't any physical evidence of it. A bad example is saying you were supposed to collect the bungee equipment on the Dam's island, not only is there no evidence, it's completely random and contrary to how the game normally does things. Let's no even get started on Oddjob and Mayday rumors... :::Speculation should be kept in the miscellaneous section, known changes should be reserved for changes with physical evidence - screenshots, video, and developer commentary. The setup related stuff stands on its own, so it's kind of pointless mentioning those changes in either of the other sections. Dragonsbrethren 07:01, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I thought Xenia being aboard the Frigate was a known fact and not speculation? Anyways, that sounds better. So known facts and speculation (rumors, but with no hard evidence). Scorpion123 10:45, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::::The pre-release pages are looking great, DB. Your reworking of the original content by KCGhost is far more detailed and accurate. Those pictures really add a nice touch, too. Wreck @ 3:38am - January 23rd, 2009 Thanks, I'm glad we can use those screenshots here, I think they really help the articles. KCGhost left a good framework in place, I've just been going through and using the preset and visual editors to confirm them, and changing anything I don't think fits. Dragonsbrethren 11:57, 23 January 2009 (UTC) editing GoldenEye 007 (2010) I was in here today adding information about the online multiplayer of "GoldenEye 007 (2010)" listed on this site as "Prerelease Goldeneye" - Mathew C. (info@yeahdogg.com) 18:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC)